dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3: Chaos Theory/Walkthrough
The following is a written walkthrough of "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" for Life Is Strange. "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" serves to further the plot and examine several of Arcadia Bay’s mysteries. Introduction The walkthrough below explains how to complete "Chaos Theory" in Life Is Strange. It will focus on difficult gameplay portions and optional photograph achievements, the focus of the game objectives. Walkthrough Optional Photograph #1 The first optional photograph is located in Victoria Chase's room. After learning that Victoria is not in the dorm from Dana or Taylor, Max can break into Victoria’s room. A glow-in-the-dark doll is sitting on top of Victoria’s drawers in the far left corner from the door. If Max shines her phone’s flashlight on it for long enough, it will glow and the option to take a photo will appear. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Parallax View"). Optional Photograph #2 The second optional photograph the player can find is located outside the Prescott Dormitory. The player must approach the squirrel jumping at glow bugs, then rewind so that the squirrel is not scared away before Max can take a photo. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Lenscrafted"). Getting Past Principal Wells (no file yet) In order to meet Chloe, Max must sneak past Principal Wells, who is drunkenly stumbling around the steps near the exit from the Prescott Dormitory exterior to the main campus. In order to get past him, the player must Rewind to the point where Wells’ back is to the sidewalk and sneak past him. Optional Photograph #3 Once inside Blackwell Academy, proceed to the Science Class. Find the aquarium along the wall opposite the hallway. After turning on the aquarium’s lights, take a photo of it. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("The Reflex"). This optional photograph achievement cannot be attained after breaking Chloe into Wells’ office. Optional Photograph #4 Next to the door in the Science Class across from the Art Class is a skeleton with a cigarette in its mouth. Taking a photograph of the skeleton will earn the player the achievement ("Histogrammar"). This optional photograph achievement cannot be attained after breaking Chloe into Wells’ office. Optional Photograph #5 Once inside the Principal’s office, Chloe sits at Wells’ desk. Take a photo of her sitting in his chair from across the desk, near his computer’s monitor. Taking the photograph of Chloe will earn the player the achievement ("Bokeh"). Hide from Security in the Swimming Pool After you are prompted to hide when a security guard enters the swimming pool, head through the locker room to the main entrance. After attempting to leave, Max and Chloe will take refuge in the girls’ locker room. There are three possible ways to hide from the security guard who will investigate the locker room/bathroom shortly. If Max hides in either of the two toilet stalls farthest from the main pathway of the locker room, she can wait out the security guard’s searching until he leaves the locker room altogether. Otherwise, Max can dodge the security guard’s line of sight as he searches around the lockers. Optional Photograph #6 After leaving Chloe’s Room, enter the bathroom upstairs. Look in the mirror and Max will have the option to take a photograph of herself in Rachel Amber’s clothes. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Pinholed"). The optional photograph achievement is not determinant on whether or not you saved the bird in Episode 1. Optional Photograph #7 Once downstairs in the Chloe’s house, Max will eventually encounter a yellow and black bird in the living room (through investigation or Joyce taking umbrage to its continued presence in the house). Without changing the environment, the bird will fly between the top of the cabinet, the fireplace, and the refrigerator (in that order). In order to get the bird out of the house, the player must open the window next to the fireplace before choosing to “scare” the bird from the fireplace. The player can then follow the bird to the far edge of the backyard and take a photo of it. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("RAW Strength"). Finding Ingredients for Joyce Joyce asks for Max to gather ingredients for whatever breakfast Max chooses, but doesn’t tell Max where any of these ingredients are located. The two possible combinations Max needs to find are bacon and eggs or eggs and milk. The eggs are in a bag by the front door; the bacon is in the refrigerator; and the milk is on the table. Optional Photograph #8 When Max arrives at the Two Whales Diner, approach the trucker standing on the sidewalk in front of the entrance to the diner proper and talk to him. Choose “Bad day?”, then rewind once the conversation is over. Talk to him again, choose “1977 Needham,” then choose “Rachel Amber.” Taking a photograph of the truck will earn the player the achievement ("Viewfinder"). Optional Photograph #9 To the right of the diner, Max can find ants moving in a spiral alongside a dead bird. She can take a photo of this strange occurrence, which she calls “ominous.” Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Optican"). Warn the Homeless Woman An easy to miss choice is warning the homeless woman about Max’s tornado visions. After arriving at the Two Whales Diner, head around three sides of the diner until you reach the homeless woman. At the end of your conversation with her, Max has the option to tell the woman about her visions of Arcadia Bay’s impending destruction. Optional Photograph #10 When Max travels to the past, she arrives at the moment William takes a photo of herself and Chloe in the kitchen. Max can pick up the camera from the kitchen counter and take a picture of William and Chloe while the two stand together in the kitchen (though this is also one of the minor decisions in the game). Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Flash!"). Taking all ten optional photographs in the third episode will earn the player the ("Camera Eye") achievement. Saving William Max decides that she has to stop William from taking his car in order to keep him alive. In order to do so, Max first has to watch William pick up his keys from under a hat on the living room table. After this, Max must rewind and hide the keys somewhere that William’s remote beeper cannot help him find them. Places that work include the kitchen sink, throwing the keys out of the window next to the fireplace, and throwing the keys out of the sliding glass door. Category:Life is Strange Walkthroughs